paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Peacemaker .45
High powered but low capacity |unlock = 31 |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 6 |price = $700,000 |mag = 6 |max_ammo = 54 |rpm = 0.25 |damage = 180 |accuracy = 84 |stability = 12 |concealment = 26 |threat = 28 |shotgun_enter = 1.4333333 |shotgun_shell = 1 |shotgun_offset = 0 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 2.9 |recoil_v_max = 3.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = peacemaker |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 0.54|ammo_b_max = 1.89}} The Peacemaker .45 revolver is a pistol released as part of The Butcher's Western Pack for PAYDAY 2. Overview The Peacemaker .45 is the apex of Pistol weapons, boasting very high damage (tied with the Matever .357 and Castigo .44 for highest of all Pistols) and good accuracy despite its age. These benefits come at the cost of versatility: the Peacemaker works best as a miniature Sniper Rifle or more obtuse Bronco .44, as the high recoil and agonizing reload time makes sustained fire-fights painful at best. Unlike the Bronco .44, Matever .357 or Castigo .44, the Peacemaker is a loading gate style revolver. This means that each shot is loaded individually into the cylinder through a flip-loading gate and thus the reload time varies based on the number of cartridges that need to be replaced. The animation is as a result quite different from the Bronco, featuring an added flourish when the weapon is switched to, and new firing animations to accommodate for the single-action hammer pull nature. It is the only revolver in the game to allow the attachment of a stock. It has some very noticeable sway right after firing, this does not alter accuracy but it is advised to wait until your sights are dead on if you are running an improved accuracy build. It is the only revolver to not have an akimbo variant. Summary Pros: * Highest base raw damage of all pistols * Good base concealment, which can be increased further with the Shootout Barrel Cons: * Limited to six shots, which cannot be improved * Agonizingly slow reload, slowest of all handguns to a full cylinder/magazine * Limited max ammo * Lowest fire rate of all pistols and revolvers in the game, on par with the Deagle, Baby Deagle and White Streak * Very limited mod options * Vicious recoil restricts iron-sights aiming * Slowest weapon draw/holster of all pistols, even slower than some SMGs and Special weapons Tips * Because of this gun's low ammo supply and massive damage, care should be taken to aim shots well before firing. But don't aim from too far away: taking out snipers without the Precision Barrel is ill-advised and even with the barrel it can still be hard because of the weapon's decreased accuracy. * Taking the aced version of Desperado helps greatly with alleviating the Peacemaker's long reload time. ** Alternatively, the Peacemaker's high killing power can be used to fuel Bloodthirst aced for a quick melee kill, which then improves the Peacemaker's reload time, creating a cycle between ranged and melee attacks. This works best with a fast swinging and fast unequipping melee with high damage, such as the Ice Pick, Rezkoye, or El Verdugo. * Due to the very high base damage, the Peacemaker is ideal for spamming under the effects of Bullet Storm or Swan Song. It's also a great secondary for damaging Bulldozers, with three face shots being enough to kill one on Overkilll or under. ** Gun Nut aced is recommended to improve the rate of fire for these situations. * Fully Loaded Basic provides the player with extra bullets (i.e. 2.33 cylinders of additional ammo). * Like the Bronco, the very high recoil with the iron-sights means primary usage should be medium/low range hip firing. Available modifications Boost= |-|Grip= |-|Slide= Special .45LC barrel, the pistol supposedly carried by .}} .45LC barrel.}} |-|Stock= Achievements Skins Common= Peacemaker-Beach-Bum.png| +4 Accuracy Peacemaker-45-Uncle-Sams-Party.png| +4 Stability Peacemaker-45-Justice-Pearl.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Peacemaker-45-Engraving.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Peacemaker-45-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *A is someone who habitually spends a lot of time at the beach. Trivia * The Peacemaker .45 is based on a blued as evident by its lack of a firing pin on the hammer, a two-pin receiver and transfer bar system which makes it possible to reload all six chambers at full-cock. The game treats it as a , however, as evident by the name, and its two barrel mods give it the looks of the Colt SAA Artillery and , respectively. ** The Peacemaker's high damage per shot could be attributable to it using overpressured loads. One of the New Vaquero's main selling point is the ability to fire powerful handloads that are otherwise only recommended for larger-frame revolvers. This is not recommended to any degree by Ruger, however, as it will void the warranty. ** The claim of the Peacemaker's six rounds being more than enough to kill anything that moves is a reference to the character Revolver Ocelot, who boasted such a feat upon first meeting with the protagonist Solid Snake in the first Metal Gear Solid. *The extractor rod on the Peacemaker is never utilized to remove the spent cartridges, the player character will simply open the loading gate and jam in more bullets when needing to top up. Empty casings will just fall out on their own without any assisting gestures (taps, shakes, etc...) from the player character. **On the flip side, this also means that the Peacemaker is currently the only revolver-type weapon to retain unfired bullets during a reload. * The weapon can be seen dual-wielded by the Sheriff Cloaker in the Western Pack's trailer. This is only a demonstrational gimmick, as only single revolvers can be equipped and used in the final game. ** This is supposedly for the sake of efficiency, as firing, cocking and then subsequently reloading two revolvers of this type would take a very long time. Coupled with the fact that it cannot use gadgets and has high recoil, being unable to properly aim with the akimbo version would prove the setup too impractical to use. ** The Peacemaker .45, along with the 5/7 AP are the only pistols in-game so far to not have an akimbo variant. * The technique used when handling the Peacemaker is a widely known gunslinger gimmick called "fanning the hammer", in which the wielder keeps the trigger depressed with their index finger, and continuously "fans" the hammer with their free hand to produce a rapid-firing effect. With proper practice and technique the repeated shots can land very accurately with a relatively minor bloom. ** It is generally considered impractical in a combat situation however, as hammer fanning is essentially stylish hipfiring, which restricts the use of ironsights by nature, thus is generally inaccurate unless a great deal of focus and skill is demonstrated. It can also potentially be very damaging to the weapon if botched. *** That being said, the in-game Peacemaker is still perfectly capable of fanning while being sighted without the weapon being jerked all over the place due to the uncontrolled recoil and influence of the free hand during the process. *It is the third revolver to be added to the game, after the Bronco .44 and The Judge, and the second to be considered a pistol (The Judge is considered to be a shotgun by the game). It is also the first single-action revolver in the series to date. * It is the only revolver to have an available Stock attachment. Gallery file:Colt SAA.jpg|The Peacemaker .45. Peacemaker In Action.jpg|The Peacemaker in action. ru:Peacemaker .45 Category:The Butcher's Western Pack DLC Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)